Gravity fairy
by Queenofsuger
Summary: THE gravity falls gang fall through a portal because of the time rift and end up in fiore with new powers and time baby does some weird stuff to help them deafeat bill


"Another portal how is this possible,uncle ford!?" dipper yelled barley holding on to a branch while the others where more safe but still about to get sucked

"The rift must of created a rift in time or dimension thus creating a portal!" ford yelled back "GEAHHHH!" (yes I gave dipper a weird scream deal with it! B-))

Dipper screamed "IM COMING DIP!" mabel yelled as she jumped in willingly " I'm coming !" grunkle said dragging ford with him wendy and seuse soon followed again willingly since the rest were there

meanwhile in the fairytail world..

"did you see that aura?" lucy asked erza nodded "yes lucy I saw it."

"I think-sniff-It smells kind of like that anima"wendy said slightly shivery

"SNIFFFF-shes right it smells weird like that anima"natsu said in agreement

"Maybe we should check it out?" gray said kind of asking erza

"Lets check it out then."

BACK AT THE GRAVITY FALLS GANG

Dipper groaned and got up off the yellowish glistening grass each groan got louder as everyone got up

after a long discussion on what to do

"We need to stop bill" mabel said surprisingly everyone nodded in agreement

"hello time baby." said uncle ford

a skinny man wearing only shorts and a t shirt with a glowing sign on his forehead approached

"I don't know if you noticed but this is a completely different world , so you all look different,." everyone then finally noticed they all looked normal shaped instead of themselves "YES I DONT HAVE AND AWKWARD FACE ANYMORE!" dipper and mabel said in unison "AND I DONT HAVE PIMPLES!" wendy added

"We don't look as old." grunkle and ford grumbled kind of disliking there apearence

"Ill tell you all about magics and give you the ones that best match you." the improved time baby said

"Lets get down to business." time baby started

"'to deafet the huns.." soos whispered"not huns bill cipher

"also to deafeat bill you need to practice and ally with the group or club or whatever called fairy tail a magical cl- nvm there magical and you need them to help you but first you need to learn about magic,Dont worry ill advance you to be at terms with a women named erza scarlet who is pretty strong so

after a couple secs of giving knowledge " Okay that's sums it up. Mabel-he tosses he passes her 10 white keys" "You'll be a celestial wizard but you'll have more than just spirits summon you can absorb them with you to merge your powers. Also you can use them to boost your senses and speed"

"soos you will use takeover magic to be any animal or beast and transform into custom ones."

"Wendy since your so dragon-like you'll use dragon slayer magic and you will be able to eat your element to power up and you get to choose your choice sky,water,fire,steel,lighting,light,shadow,rock or ice."

"water!,I will woosh them away!."wendy replied

"dipper will you script and rune magic, you can undo magic barriers ,create them and you know the rest right"

"cool" dipper said not liking it much

" Stanley you will have negative magic, youll be able to copy others magic abilities and be able to make others turn against each other ten times harder then you would"

" cool!" stan said happy

"Ford you'll have ice-make magic ,I chose it for you so no complaining T-T"

" you'll wake up with no memory of this just a different memory but when the time comes you will remember all this don't worry you will know eachother you'll know your bro and sis you'll know your relationship with everybody and so on so forth I have to make you injured to make an excuse and say it was the demon bill cipher"

the time king snaps his fingers and they all fall asleep

"at fairy tailll

"

Over there!" wendy m. yelled

" They seem to be passed out." erza said and lucy nodded and picked mabel up

" I think I can only get one."lucy said in a huffed voice while carring mabel

" I'm fine, where the hell are we?"grunkle and ford said

"okay.. " gray backed off backed off

erza then walks over and drags soos by his hand behind her

natsu grabs wendy.c and wendy m barley carries dipper ( I SHIP IT!).

"I got this" wendy said to herself "hes kinda cute" wendy M. thought.

AFTER AN HOUR t

Dippers p.o.v

I look over and see mabel being carried by some blond girl then I see my self being helped by a girl my age with blue hair

I was unconciuosly walking

I started consciously walking

my leg was tangled up after bill I shivered alerting her

"you awake?" wendy M. whispered ( vv use bing translate

"ねえみんな彼は目覚めるが、大麦、停止または移動か" she said or yelled to the other people making sure I didn't understand

"

我々 は待つことができるのでギルドを先分のカップル" the scarlet hair girl dragging seuse replied

熱い息をここでは、彼は彼を癒すために生きたまま焼かれる!" the dark haired man yelled laughing

"

あなたは、氷のプリンセスを言う!行きたい!ハァッ!Let の戦い

火のドラゴンの鉄の拳!何" the ridiculus pink hair-ed man yelled back punching him with his fire

すでに十分失礼あなたは愚か者!ある「ゲスト」- the scarlet haired girl yelled punching the pink hair guy

我下不忍受你还好吧我不会说的日语远多一次没明白了! dipper yeled hoping it would be understandable

"Sorry ! my names erza ,this is lucy natsu and gray! also feel free to slap me if I wronged you

dipper slapped her

"You scared me to death!" dipper yelled no fear shown even when erza gave him a glare but still

" ive had worse then that." dipper said looking at mabel

dipper fell asleep again he felt so tired to do anything more

review so I can see if I should contin-

"erza grabs me

"HOW DARE YOU MAKE ME VULNERABUL!" erza said

I started crying in a corner

" okay erza that's even rough for you" lucy said signing a death wish

gulp

"


End file.
